


A Short Date in the Abyss

by StarryCandies



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryCandies/pseuds/StarryCandies
Summary: G25 part 2 spoilers. Short “choose your own adventure”. A chance at a happy alternate future for a certain dark haired man! Or perhaps not<3
Relationships: Milletian/Vayne (Mabinogi)
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

A dark hole pulses before you, filling you with a sense of dread as you stare into it. 

Simply staring at it isn’t an option, however, for there is someone waiting for you. 

Filling yourself with determination, you take a leap. You feel almost as if the darkness is inviting you in.

As you pass through the darkness and mists, your vision is filled with the familiar plains of Sen Mag. 

You expected the familiar sight of dark, showy armor as you turned around but—

…

A winged man in lingerie greets you. 

He smiles.

“Hello, dear”

...Oh no.

Do you:

>Fight 

>Flirt 

>RUN


	2. First Date

>Fight

After a passing thought, wondering who his hair stylist is, you clench your weapon.

You begin your fight with the darked haired man. He looks deep into your eyes, as if you were the only thing in the world that mattered, and speaks to you in a manner befitting a very passionate newly-wed.

It would be quite romantic were he not chasing you with a serrated sword and an unhinged smile.

….

You eventually defeat him, and he “leaves” you to never come back.

BAD END.


	3. Second Date

>Flirt

You try flirting with the man, however he appears disappointed

“I expected more than words from you. If you’re going to be like this I have no interest in engaging you.”

The man uses his dark, fluffy wings to leave, presumably to find a better partner. Say… someone like Talvish, who does not shy away from stabbing people. 

You never see the lightly clad man again.

BAD END.


	4. Third Date

>RUN

A winged man in lingerie is not a good sign. You decide to run.

As you run away, the man chases you, sword in hand. Eventually the two of you reach the other end of Erinn on foot and grow somehow accustomed to your new relationship. 

As the sun sets upon the waves of the ocean near Renes, you come to a stop. You’re done running. He catches up to you. 

Finally, with great excitement, he brings his long sword down on you. 

...Stopping just in front of your eyes. You see a small black box on top of his sword. 

You open it

It... is a dubious engagement ring! There is a strange aura surrounding it... and you think you can even hear wails coming off it, but it might just be your imagination. 

“You... have always been my little gift from god. Allow me the joy of continuing to chase after you for the rest of our existences, Milletian.”

....

The answer is clear. There is nothing to be said. 

You twist your ankle in the opposite direction of the man and run the hell out of there with all your might!

The man is stunned for a second, but soon his mouth widens into a bright and overly-delighted smile

“Yes... lest too light winning make the prize light as well”

You continue your journey; he swings at you, you dodge and run, in a neverending chase throughout Erinn. 

You’ve made him very happy

GOOD ENDING


End file.
